User talk:D2Ranime
Welcome Hello, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Hoshi no Kabi Star/Smile Pretty Cures Revealed?!!! page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowneko (Talk) 06:17, November 21, 2011 thanks for the picture I'm trying to convert those logos into the wordmark for the wiki but I only have MS paint at work with doesn't resize things very well. I have the Gimp at home(works 100% better) so I'll play with it more there but as you can see the temporary one is up. The wordmark has to be 250 by 65 pixels so I've got my work cut out for me. Shadowneko 16:19, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Smile Precure Cures Pic where did you find the new pic you uploaded? Precurefans11 09:18, December 1, 2011 (UTC) fanart warning I'm sorry but I saw all that smile fanart you just uploaded. This is against the rules of this wiki so please do not upload any more. Shadowneko 13:46, January 4, 2012 (UTC) just a small screenshot warning You know you've been around awhile but here's another rule I don't know if you're aware of: "All Screenshots must be clean". This means that there should be no jp text or subtitles on the shots. Thank you. Shadowneko (talk) 13:57, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Cure Ace's identity I really don't think Cure Ace will remain a mystery very long. Honestly I'm thinking episode 23 will solve the mystery. Shadowneko (talk) 13:14, July 5, 2013 (UTC) video is ok but Please don't misplace videos on the page. This makes a huge mess and also always use thumbnails as they take up less space. I had to reorganize the layout of the move page becase of the mess you left. Shadowneko (talk) 12:43, July 15, 2013 (UTC) HappinessCharge Cures? Hi! I saw your edit on NS3 article... So I wonder from where you got the name of the HappinessCharge Cures? RoseXinh (talk) 11:13, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :I'm wondering that too because I thought that no one knew about those guys yet. If you can source them for me I'll just start making links. There's been alot of fake cures in the last three years that I've been here. Shadowneko (talk) 14:12, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry but unless you can provide a credible source for the HCPC names they will be removed up until we actually find one and prove that they are 100% real. There's so many fakes and rumors that fly about when a new series starts that I have to be this way. The New Stage 3 page is now set to "admin only" edits for the next month which should be enough time to actually prove you right or wrong. Until then please hit the talk pages to join the discussions. Shadowneko (talk) 10:35, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :Hi but that was well...someone's blog and they state in the text of their article that those names are "unconfirmed". I need truly confirmed information. Shadowneko (talk) 02:18, December 17, 2013 (UTC)